Of Rain and Football
by rjwritergirl
Summary: Morgan and Reid bond over a football game.  Written for Nebulua!


**I wrote this as a gift to Nebula, she asked that the prompts be: ****Reid/Morgan, Rain, Football and the color Blue.**

**I see this case taking place after Seaver left and JJ came back, but before Emily comes back.**

**Enjoy!**

Reid followed Hotch as he boarded the plane, everybody found a seat and soon they were in the air, going from a small town in Washington to go back to Quantico. The case had been tough, it took just over 2 weeks to catch him and there was a grand total of 17 deaths before the UNSUB had been caught. However, justice had been served and they were all ready to go home.

"That case seemed to take a lot longer then 15 days." Morgan sighed as he sat across from Reid.

"I know." Reid said quietly. He turned a page in his book. He wasn't trying to be rude, but the book was interesting.

"What are you reading?" Morgan asked.

Spencer shook his head. Morgan would just laugh.

"Come on man, what's the book?" Morgan asked.

Spencer shook his head again. "No."

"Seriously, man, what's the book?" Morgan seemed genuinely curious now.

"Promise not to laugh?" Spencer asked, looking up from the book.

Morgan looked confused but shrugged his shoulders, "Sure," he said.

Heaving a sigh, Spencer showed him the book title.

"Football for dummies?" Morgan's mouth twitched but to his credit, he didn't laugh.

"I got interested after one of the Offence tacklers on the Seahawks became a victim," Reid said quietly.

Morgan nodded and sat back in his seat. "You ever go to a game?" he asked.

"Except for the game I went to with JJ, no." Reid shook his head again.

"Don't tell me, you were to busy making sure JJ had a good time to pay attention," Morgan teased. Reid tried not to blush, but too late, Morgan realized that he'd embarrassed Reid.

"Sorry man, I didn't know."

Reid shrugged now. "She's happy with Will," His voice was hushed to make sure JJ didn't over hear. "That's all that matters."

Morgan leaned back in his seat again. "Did you ever go to a game in high school?" he asked.

Reid shook his head. "I wanted to go, there was this nice girl who asked me to one, but she didn't drive and neither did I so we decided to meet at the bleachers after our parents dropped us off. However, my mom was…" Reid trailed off for a moment. "Well, she wasn't exactly herself, so I was unable to go. The girl who asked me to the game never talked to me again."

Morgan wasn't sure what to say now, so he kept quiet. The flight passed quickly and they were soon touching down in Quantico.

They each said their good byes and went their separate ways once they left the airstrip. Morgan went to his house and tried to relax. He didn't know why, but Morgan was unable to stop thinking about Reid and the fact that he'd only been to one football game in his entire life.

Picking up his phone he dialed the number of a friend who owed him a favor. "Hey Adam, I need a favor, you know those tickets you owe me? Instead of them being basketball, could you have them be football?"

"Sure, when do you want the tickets?"

"When's the next time the Bears play here in town?" Morgan asked.

"You're in luck, Saturday."

"Can you get the tickets by then?"

"Derek, for how you helped me, I'd have them in 24 hours if you wanted them that quickly." Adam said, he promised to have the tickets to Morgan in the next couple of days and Derek hung up, hoping that there wouldn't be a case to interrupt the game.

As promised, the tickets showed up to Derek's house 2 days later and Morgan took them to work with him.

"Hey, genius," Morgan greeted Reid, who was starting to do some paperwork.

"Hey Morgan."

"You still interested in learning about football?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, the book was interesting but I know there's more to football then just what was in the book," Reid said.

"I got tickets to the next Redskins game," Morgan said, "Wanna go?"

"Sure," Reid said. "People can only learn so much from books, sooner or later you'll have to go out and get some experience."

"The game is this Friday," Morgan said. "I'll pick you up at 1, so we can get to the game on time."

Reid nodded, looking excited. "Okay, I'll be ready," he said.

* * *

><p>Morgan pulled up to the field, they'd gotten there a little late and from the sounds of it, the game had just started.<p>

They went in and after finding their seats. "Who's playing again?" Reid asked.

"The Redskins are playing the Bears, I want the bears to win." Morgan explained, at seeing Reid's blank look, he simplified it. "The red jerseys are playing the blue jerseys. I want the blue jerseys to win."

Reid's head rocked back in understanding, "Oh, okay," he said.

Morgan smiled to himself, "You don't really understand football, do you?"

"No, not really," Reid said, shaking his head. But then he looked a little determined. "Not yet anyway."

"Sit back and enjoy the game, Genius," Morgan said. "You'll understand it, just give it time."

Reid nodded and turned his attention back to the game. Morgan turned his attention back to the game as well. Much to Morgan's annoyance, Reid cheered every time the Redskins made a goal. Whether or not Reid actually liked the team or was just cheering for the home team Morgan wasn't sure but the resident genius seemed to enjoy the game.

Three hours later, the game finally ended and both men made their way to the parking lot. It had started raining and by the time they'd gotten out to Morgan's truck, and they were both soaking wet.

As they got into the car, Reid spoke. "Thanks for the ticket Morgan. To fully understand football I really needed to see a game."

"No problem, Genius," Morgan said. He put the car in gear and began to make his way back home.

About halfway home, Morgan glanced over at Reid, the younger man had a small smile on his face. Morgan opened his mouth to say something but didn't, he didn't want to sound like a girl.

_Reid_? he thought instead. _I'm glad we're friends._

* * *

><p><em>Please review!<em>


End file.
